wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jade Mountian will Fall...
This is my own thoughts of sort of the last part of ToP -3moons Jade Mountian will Fall... I stood before her, my perfect Kinajou, she was white as winter, who stood on my left. Her breathing was steady, as if she was only sleeping, “I love you.” I wanted to say, but i couldn’t. I set the bouquet of daisys next to her, whispering “please, please live, my beatiful Kinkajou.” I felt a talon on my shoulder, Moonwatcher. She needed no words, for as clear as day, as if I was the mindreader, what she meant whispered in my mind, words i had already thought; “You could save her.” He could, but at the risk of never loving her again? She wouldn’t love a Turtle who killed all he met. He could love a Kinkajou even if she didn’t stay on pyrhia. Moon removed her talon, as if she had heard the words, he fiddled with the rock bracelet, only half worried it didn’t work as Moon said it did; what did it matter if his thoughts were heard, if Kinkajou died? Her absence was a gap in his heart, I stare at her, my wonderful Kinkajou, and feel the hole fill: her scales are yellow, yellow as the flowers, with pink spots. “Kinkajou!” Moon yells, her hole must be filled as well, “...Moon?” Her voice is less then a whisper, but we all hear it. She opens her bright, happy, yellow eyes, and looks around at us, our little group; Moon, the image of a pure night sky. Winter, white as clouds floating in the morning sky. Qibli, as as dark as Moon, a scar burning skywing red, and spots of a Mudwing’s scales on his noses, all covering dune yellow scales. Peril, copper as the metal weapons skywings use, smoking and glowing like she’s burning on the inside, which she is. Me, Dark green scales, and soft, green eyes set in a face that is ready to love. “You already have five...y-you don’t need me.” She finally gasps. “No!” I yell, eyes wide in horror. “Peril is...fine, but you. Your kind and sweet and perfect! Even i love you, I-i’m ment for you.” Did i really just say that infront of Moon, who was so kind to me, and Peril, who was willing to be my friend, even when she might axidently burn me? Pink had run over every inch of Kinkajou, which was soon fallowed by blue gray. “I’m sorry...Turtle, but...I-I love some one else.” Peril had left the hut. Plop, a tear hit the floor. She didn’t love me back. I staggered out of the room, i needed some fresh air. Flap flap flap i flew to the beach. A talon in the sand i brushed it this way and that. A sound of wing beats, who? “Winter.” Moon said softly, her breath brushing my ear. “What?” I asked confused. “You knew.” She pointed at the sand. “You drew him.” I looked at my scratch in the sand, a perfect image of Winter, down to the scowl. “I did. The way she looked at him. Back then.” ‘Back then’ seemed forever ago, back when we were still at Jade Mountain, in classes, when Kinkajou wasn’t hurt, when we didn’t have to chase evil skywings, and stop freed gaint nightwings, when they didn’t know my secret, or Moons, when Winter was just Winter and not a threat to my heart, when i thought Moon would go with Winter. Moon spoke two words;“I’m sorry.” Two words, they said so much more then they were ment to. “I am too.” I replyed. I turned to stare at the sky, one moon was a fat orb, the other two were just cresents. Wait. Was that a third cresent? “Moon…” She flicked her tail, she saw it too. “A fourth moon.” She said awed. I wasn’t so awed, the moon was getting closer. “Jade mountain will fall beneth thunder and ice…” The words seemed so much louder now. Weren’t metorites made of Ice? And they made lots of noise when they fell to earth. “Jade mountain!” I yelled. Starting Moon from her trance, we said the next part at the same time, “Darkstalker.” He did this. “I knew it!” I yelled “That spell he cast on it before he got away...he made it come back!” I look at the Winter image, was it just my mind playing tricks on me that in was cowering in fear? Away from the comet? I shake my head. We hurry back to the hut, and as we step in we can tell its going to be a long night; Winter is staring at a floating image, of a comet crushing Jade Mountain, Quibli has his mouth open as he looks at it. “What…?” Moon asks. But i know. I clap my talons twice, slowly. “Good work Winter. But if you wouldn’t mind; how ‘bout we hold your magic until we know if you can save jade mountain with it.” Marvalous. Winter is a Animus. I should have seen that one coming. Qibli laughs, “i guess i really am the only normal one around here.” Winter snaps out of his trance, and glares at the Sandwing. “But what’s normal anymore?” Me and Moon mutter. More coming soon. STAY TOONED!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)